


"So, I'm immature, eh?"

by milkyuu



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkstache - Freeform, Humiliation, M/M, Pantsing, Spanking, slight dub-con, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: After Dark rudely yells at Wilford for being 'immature' during an ego meeting, Wilford decides to take matters into his own hands to show how immature he truly can be. In a way that will leave Dark with his underwear up and ass beaten.[Another birthday gift for my friend, Ron! Happy birthday, my dude! :D]





	"So, I'm immature, eh?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonTheMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonTheMess/gifts).



> just a warning, this fic contains slight dub-con, humiliation kink, pantsing, wedgie kink, and spanking kink. if that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> this is a birthday gift done for my friendo, Ron!! had to do another gift for u!! ♡♡♡

“Enough!” 

Dark’s voice is stern, loud, downright commanding as he yells. Silencing the argument at hand between the egos. The chaos of the once lively table grew to a halt as Dark stared daggers into the others. Fixing his crooked tie as he sits back in the office chair, the egos filled with dread as they watched their boss’s aura ring loudly through their ears. The lights above their heads flickering as Dark composed himself. Even Google and Host seemed uneasy as they heard Dark sigh forcefully from his nose. No doubt, angry at their petty arguing. 

All except one ego looked on in fear. 

The same ego at blame for the fight in the first place. Smiling sweetly behind a pink mustache, as if he were watching a field of daisies on a bright summer day.

“Wilford. Step down. I’ll take over the next few items for the meeting today.”

“What?! Dark!” Wilford whined, crossing his arms as he stood at the head of the table, “I’m leading today! You’re leading on Friday’s meeting! This is how it always works, it’s not fair!”

“Was it fair when you told Bim to ‘shut up’ when he asked about hosting this week’s newest episode of Disc of Riches? Was it fair to tell Ed to ‘fight me’ for the right to advertise during daytime hours for our studio?”

“Yeah, but--”

“Damn it, Wil!”

Dark sits back up. The egos tense as they look to him, pure anger with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. Staring down their other boss, who only shrugged. Seeming to pop a lollipop into existence, he quickly takes it into his mouth. Looking back in bored at the other head ego.

“You’re a loud, rude, and stubborn man! You pout like a child when you don’t get your way, and throw a fit even if you do! You’re immature as they come and I won’t stand for it, now sit down and allow me to take over or I’ll be forced to remove you from any new episodes for a month!”

All’s quiet as Wilford sucks his lollipop. Rolling his eyes as he takes his seat near the front. 

He’s heard it all before, blah blah loud, blah blah grow up, all the insults Dark threw were said before -- and will be said again. Furrowing his eyebrows as said ego walks to take Wilford’s place, biting back the urge to giggle as he sees how terrified Silver and Bim were as the lights flicker once more. The ringing of Dark’s aura mere white noise for Wilford as he pouted.

...So, Dark thinks he’s immature? He thinks he’s childish? He thinks he’s no better than a misbehaved child, when he was the one to have an outburst in front of everyone?

Well, Wilford will just have to prove how “immature” he can be as soon as the work day ends. His once pouting expression now faded into his more happy go lucky smile as Dark sighs, looking over the notes Wilford took. Just as incoherent as the man himself, giving a side glance to Wilford and his...uneasy smirk, before speaking up.

“Now, Bim, I think I can squeeze you in for 4 recordings of Disc of RIches this month…”

///

It’s long after the meeting before Dark arrives back to his own office. Sipping at his cup of coffee, his fingers moving against the keyboard of his office computer, typing up new budgets and reports for Markiplier TV Studios. His hands growing clammy as he types Wilford’s name and details, almost a slight pang of guilty forming. 

Did he go too far? He didn’t hate Wilford -- not at all. In fact, quite the opposite. He just...hated the way the man conducted himself. Giggling about, causing more fights than agreements, speaking more with his gun than his words. 

“Damn it,” Dark sighed, removing his glasses to rub at his tired eyes from the glow of the screen. He had to make it up to him somehow. Maybe with those sugary doughnuts he loved, or a lunch break out to that restaurant he loved -- Dark’s treat. 

A million of ideas ran through Dark’s head as he turned to look out his wide windows, overlooking the city at sunset. The street lights turning on as he saw different egos and crew leave for the day, almost smiling as he waits to see Wilford himself leave. No doubt joking around with a Jim or Bim. His eyes searching as the different cars lined up to leave after a long day at their studios.

Never noticing the ever looming figure grow closer as his back turned. Seated peacefully against his chair as the figure moved as quiet as a mouse. Each step softer than the last, moving ever so slowly as the figure inched closer and closer. It’s wide eyes full of mischief as the figure seemed to teleport in the blink off an eye in front of Dark.

“What the--”

Dark barely knew what hit him as he was pulled from his seat and shoved to the ground. His knees making contact with the carpet as he groaned, the same anger as before filling him as he looked back at his attacker. His legs spread wide, his lower half up in the air, as Dark tried to regain his composure. 

“Wilford?! What the hell are you doing?!”

“Just a little payback, Darkidoo! Especially after that little tantrum you threw in the meeting today!” he giggles. His right foot pinning Dark down successfully, keeping him in place as he squirmed about.

“Payback? Wil, I -- I was on my last nerve, now knock it off! Let’s talk about this like -- ow -- adults!”

“Oh, Darkidoo, I can! Remember, I’m as immature as they come! I’m stubborn and have to get my own way all the time! So, how about we settle this like schoolboys instead of adults, hmm?”

Dark’s annoyance grows into worry as he feels Wilford lean down. Still keeping his foot on his upper back, but his hands roaming to his empty belt loops. Gulping as he tries to get up, a slight panic growing in his chest as he feels his pants slowly slide down. He can’t let Wilford know about...about that! He just can’t! How humiliating it would be to know one of the head egos wears...wears--

“Wilford, think about what you’re doing--!”

“Oh, my.” Wilford chuckles. Amusement bubbling up inside him. It was just too easy to pull Dark’s suit pants away, shoving them down to his lower thighs, leaving his fellow ego completely exposed. It was so easy to come up with his revenge plan, a plan he used many times on the Jims to get what he wanted from them. But, this? This just made his plan even more easier.

“Tighty whities? I thought you’d be one for boxer briefs. Not these little things,” Wilford laughs, pulling the waistband back -- letting it snap against Dark’s grey skin, “and with your name printed on the band! Pfft, and yet you call me the childish one when you’re out here wearing little boys’ underwear!”

Dark can feel his cheeks heat up at the words. Here he was, the great leader of the egos himself, exposed for his own underwear. The same type of underwear he swore he’d never wear, the same he teased other egos for wearing when he’d spot their waistband riding up. Humiliation filling him as he heard Wilford laugh even harder.

“It’s almost as if you read my mind, Dark, because you just made this little plan of mine all that much easier.”

“What do you mean? Wilford, I swear to--!”

Dark yelps out pathetically as Wilford grabs hold of the waistband of his tighty whities. Proudly displaying his own name as the happy go lucky ego tugged up high. The thick fabric quickly being yanked up in between his cheeks. Exposing his round ass as Wilford keeps him pinned down, enduring the mere humiliation alone from the wedgie. Trying to squirm his hips away with no avail, only succeeding in Wilford gleefully laughing at his attempts.

“Try as much as you’d like, you’re not getting away that easily! Hell, if I had known you wear these little nerdy tighty whities, I would’ve done this a long time ago.” Wilford giggles. Dark blushing a deeper shade -- he really did deserve it. For the outburst and yelling, just...wishing he had picked one of his more boxer type underwear for today.

Wilford can only smile as he rides the power high he had. No more of just bossing Bim and the Jims around. Now he had his fellow ego at his mercy, dominating him just by his underwear alone. Taking long glances at Dark’s own ass eating up the tighty whities, the leg holes already stretched high above Dark’s ass, each tug up earning another humiliated groan.

“You always mocked Host and Dr. Iplier for catching glimpses of their own briefs, and yet here you were,” Wilford pulls on the tighty whities harder. Nearly lifting Dark off his knees, the underwear stretching out more, accenting Dark’s ass. Each jiggle and shake from Wiflord’s efforts not going unnoticed, “wearing your own tighty whities with your name written in fancy cursive. Little nerd briefs, just waiting to be jerked up that perfect ass of yours,”  
Dark didn’t know it was possible for him to be even more flustered as Wilford grabs at his cheek with his other free hand. Down on one knee, moving his foot back to keep his right knee pinned down on Dark’s upper back, groping at his ass like nobody’s business. All as Dark bit back groans of pleasure at being manhandled like this -- being knocked down a peg by an ego he...well, admired from afar.

Wilford’s harsh tugs finally got the better of Dark as a soft groan left his lips. The overhead lights of his office coming to life as Wilford worked. Alternating between groping at his cheeks to pulling up his tighty whities more and more, the wedgie diving deep into his crack. Rubbing friction right up against his hole as his back arched up with each pull and push. His cheeks hot to the touch as Wilford continued to laugh and humiliate him.

“Did you just moan? While I do this?” Wilford yanks up higher. The once tight white briefs now stretchy and loose, nearly reaching up to Dark’s mid-back. “Wow, you’re really into this! Pfft, you’re loving the idea of me pulling these up your ass! Who’s immature now, eh?!”

“Wilford, I didn’t--”

“Didn’t what? What didn’t you do, Darkidoo?”

Dark groans again at the nickname. Feeling his once soft cock now jerk awake, squished in between his own legs by the gnarly wedgie. The slight pressure with each pull not helping him go soft once more. 

“I didn’t moan while...you did that.”

Wilford pulls up harder than before. Earning another surprised yelp from the ego at his mercy. Completely dominated by his own underwear, “Hmm, what am I doing, Dark? Care to tell me? ‘Cause if you don’t -- I’m not gonna believe you.”

“You can’t be serious! Wilford--”

Another harsh yank up, Dark biting his lip to hold back his pleasured groans, even more so as Wilford began to feel his cheeks up once more. Squeezing his cheek with delight, giggling in a low tone. Almost in arousal if Dark was to guess.

“Oh, but I am! C’mon now, Dark, tell me what it is and I’ll let you up…”

The other sighs, there is no easy way out, is there?

“...I didn’t moan while you...pulled my underwear up my backside…”

“Oh, Dark, that was an awful attempt! You know the word for them. Spit it out!” Wilford gleefully encourages. Grabbing more at his exposed cheeks, massaging what he can with his warm hands. Relishing at the sight of Dark before him -- face down, ass up, his own hand holding his wedgie in place well above his hips, feeling up the soft plushness of his thick ass that his suit always hid so well. Nearly enough to make his own half hard cock throb.

“...I didn’t moan while you...gave me a wedgie in my underwear…”

“What kind of underwear, hmm?”

“...Tighty whities,” Dark groans again, Wilford’s hands working like magic on his ass. Biting his lip to regain what little composure he had left. His cock, hard and throbbing, leaving a hard-to-miss bulge against the front fly of his briefs, “I didn’t moan while you gave me a deep wedgie in my tighty whities.”

“Atta boy, Dark! Now that’s what I wanted to hear.” Wilford moves back. Standing up, watching as Dark’s ass kept his deep wedgie in, like it belonged there. His hips stirring as the other ego slowly rose up from his position. Using his untucked dress shirt to hide his hard on as best he could.

“Wilford--!”

“I said I’d let you up, not that we’re done. Gotta listen up better, Darkidoo!” Wilford reveals with the same glee and hint of arousal. Dark cursing his lack of strength against the ego, letting himself be dragged to the couch he’d kept in his office for guests. It’s shiny leather squeaking as Wilford took his place. Effortlessly pulling Dark into his lap, back onto his belly, his hard on right against Wilford’s soft thigh.

“What more is there to do? You...had your fun, and I learned my lesson, Wilford--”

“Just one more, to really help the lesson stick, alright?” 

“But...you already did--!”

Dark bites back yet another yelp as Wilford’s heavy hand lands against his exposed cheeks. The wedgie still wedged in deep to his crack, wiggling his hips at the sudden smack of his ass. His cock throbbing harder -- knowing he’s screwed. Did Wilford know how spanking riled him up so, or was this a genuine punishment? 

“These few are for yelling at me in front of everyone.” Wilford comments. Rising his left leg up slightly as he feels Dark’s hard on. He loved his more than he anticipated, Wilford would have to find something better to suit his revenge, even if he loved it as much as Dark did.

Dark holds on tight to the couch as his body is thrusted upwards by each smack. Wilford’s hand hitting against his ass, jiggling with each smack. Harder than the last, Dark finds it near impossible to hold back, the wedgie so deep against his hole and cock, his ass stinging with the spanks, his face warm with his blush as he finally lets out a moan. Long and drawn out, his hips stuttering against Wilford’s lap, too far gone to care about how needy he must look to the other.

Wilford uses his right hand to grab at the stretched own tighty whities once more. A pleasured moan from Dark encouraging him to pull, watching the fabric floss up in between his abused cheeks with aroused enjoyment.

“These little tighty whities aren’t so tighty anymore -- practically wrecked! Ah, I’m sure you don’t mind, you must have quite a collection of these types of undies. Maybe with your name and the day of the week on the waistband, you seem the type to do that.” Wilford barks out another quick laugh, his hand stopping after 8 smacks in. Rubbing the heated skin of Dark’s ass, the once grey skin now darkened to a deep grey hue. Some even in the shape of his hand print. 

“Tell me, Dark,” he massages his beaten cheeks, “do you think the other lesser egos like Bing, Dr. Iplier, even Host would have had their fun with you if they knew what I know now? That you wear little nerdy tighty whities? You think they would have fun ganging up on you, pulling those embarrassing tighty whities over your head as payback for mocking them?”

Dark whimpers -- actually whimpers! -- at the idea. His hips bucking into the softness of Wilford’s thighs, between the smacks on his ass, between the words spilling from Wilford’s mouth, and his briefs rubbing up tighter in between his cheeks, Dark knows he won’t last long. 

“C’mon Dark, you can hold out for another 10 spanks, right?”

He chuckles at the nod the other gives. The sight only making his hard cock throb at Dark’s hip. Dark’s back arched up gently, as if presenting his ass to the other. The tighty whities high up over his ass, framing his darken cheeks, jiggling with each little tug he gave, Dark’s head moving to the side with a gasp, half lidded eyes staring back with want at the other head ego.

 

“10…”

Wilford tugs and smacks at the same time. Dark cursing loudly, moaning with all he’s got as the sting of the spank and the burn of the tighty whtiies wedging themselves deeper in his round ass mix in the best pleasures.

“9...8...7!”

Dark feels his cock leak pre cum, throbbing with each hit. His abused ass hot to the touch, his wedgied tighty whities rubbing against the back of his balls, nearly enough to push him over the edge as Wilford gives him time to breathe.

“I wonder if these can take an atomic wedgie,” Wilford muses to himself, much to the moaning of Dark, “they’re already so stretched out, it’d be easy to just tug,” Wilford yanks up, shaking Dark’s ass as he does, “and tug,” he goes higher, Dark moaning longer as he feels the briefs ride up impossibly deeper, “and tug,” they both hear a soft rip. Wilford giggling as Dark bucks his hips down into his thigh, needing friction against his neglected cock, “until these little not so tighty whities reach up over that fancy hair of yours. Leaving you stuck, looking absolutely ridiculous in your own nerdy undies over your forehead. Like some bullied nerd at my mercy…”

“Wilford, please--”

“Shh, we’re getting there, Darkidoo.” Wilford pauses. Holding the tighty whities in their new high place. Watching Dark squirm under him, his hips stirring, feeling his pre cum stain his lap with arousal.

“6...5...4!”

The three smacks land with ease. Wilford’s aim hitting the middle of the thick cheeks, watching as Dark’s lips fall open in a moanin beg of ‘more’s and ‘yes, please’s. His own cock drooling as he hears the once high and mighty Dark be reduced to nothing more than a nerd getting off to his own wedgie.

“3…”

The smack is harder than the last. Dark’s body being thrusted up once more. His hips working faster and faster, chasing his own orgasm. Each stir of his hips making the wedgie rub more against his crack. Pleased moans falling from his open lips, no longer caring if it’s a punishment.

“2…”

Wilford pulls his hand back further. Dark’s ass echoing a harsh smack in the closed office, feeling Dark’s cock thorb harder, more pre cum leaking from him. No doubt he’s at the edge. Giving another teasing tug at his wedgied tighty whities. Surprised that the cursive name on Dark’s waistband stretched with him. 

“1!”

The hardest smack Dark’s endured finally sends him over the edge. Holding on tightly to the seat under him. Eyes closed shut, hips held tightly against the other’s lap as his cock spurts cum into his tighty whities, his ass clenching around the bunched up fabric in between his cheeks as the stinging pain of the spank blurs into pleasure. Moaning out Wilford’s name, moaning out curses, moaning out anything that came to his horny hazed mind.

Wilford took delight in finally letting go of the waistband. Hearing the nearly ripped apart elastic snap against Dark’s back. Rubbing ever so gently at his dark cheeks, stinging along with pleasure and pain that he knows turns Dark on. Chuckling as he sees how wrecked the leg holes of the tighty whtiies are. Giving the other time to relax, still massaging gently at his plush ass.

Dark pants, slowly moving up as Wilford sneaks his finger under the fabric, just about to help pick out the ganrly wedgie before Dark speaks up.

“Don’t. Not...Not yet…”

Wilford tilts his head confused, but shrugs. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised at the request when it was Dark who begged for it to be deeper in his climaxing rambles and begging.

“Suit yourself, Darkidoo. As long as you learned your lesson against calling me ‘immature’.”

“I...I want to say I’m sorry for that...outburst of mine. I didn’t know what came over me, and I didn’t mean to put you on the spot in front of the other egos in that manner. I...I did learn my lesson…” Dark settles on Wilford’s lap. Wincing as he feels the wet spot of cum he left behind, “even if I found a...strange pleasure in that ordeal.”

“Oh, you liked it, huh?” Wilford winks. Chuckling at the way Dark seemed to turn as dark as his ass. Blushing as he avoided Wilford’s gaze. Butterflies filling his stomach at the ordeal of what they did. Even if he did deserve it, Dark still...had an admiration for the other.

All’s silent before Wilford coughs, “well -- how about this. We maybe...talk about doing this sort of thing again over dinner. My treat. I won’t tell a soul about these little tighty whities,” Wilford pulls the waistband from the side teasingly, letting it snap against Dark’s hip, “or what we did, and you and I can find time to do this with more enjoyment. Who know, I might even let you get some playful revenge on me for today next time!”

Dark finally faces Wilford again. Even in his...well, indecent state, Wilford still wants to ask him out for a date?

“...I’d like that.”

“Atta boy, Dark!” Wilford chuckles, “c’mon. Let me help you clean up and get dressed. I’ll drive you home.” Wilford ignores his own hard on still pressing against his khakis -- it can wait. Until Dark’s well and proper again.

Dark smiles, and takes his time getting up as Wilford sets him on the unused seat of the leather couch. No rush, no other eyes than his, and especially no other egos watching the punishment of Wilford’s. 

How embarrassing that would’ve been!

///

Dr. Iplier drives Host to his own home, just as always. The two were always the last few to leave. Between closing up his office and helping guide Host from his recording studio to the steps leading to the parking garage, the poor doctor didn’t mind in the slightest. 

Especially not today. One hand had helped guide Host to the safety of his car. The other helping him peer up the offices of their studios. Seeing a rather...unusual sight of Wilford and Dark close to the spacious windows of Dark’s office. 

Seeing his rude boss -- the same who mocked the time Bing pantsed him during a meeting and saw ‘childish white briefs’, the same who laughed as Host lost his footing and tripped over his pants, revealing his own tighty whities -- on his knees. Wedgied briefs being yanked up his backside by Wilford. 

It was a sight that made the doctor happy the offices were easy to spot from the parking garage. Satisfaction filling him as Host continued to narrate along.

It’s long after they drive away from the studio does Dr. Iplier finally speak up about what he saw. A smirk on his face as they stop at the red light.

“Host? Can I tell you what I saw before he pulled out for the day?”

“The Host grows curious, leaning forward to hear what his dear friend has to say.”


End file.
